Tell Me Who's That Girl
by Abitaruya
Summary: Up chapter 2 Gadis manis tetangga baru Kim taehyung yang berhasil membuat Taehyung ngefly, bahkan pas baru pertama kali lihat. nah lhoooo...siapa sih kamu? Rating bisa berubah sesuai kebutuhan Vkook.Taekook
1. Chapter 1

Yang komen pada minta markjin abi munculin vkook…abi maunya apasih? Hehehehehe

Maap dah…abi mikir plot cerita pasaran ini, pas aja sama Taehyung, kalau abi pakai Mark. Ngga dapet feel gesreknya…hahaha..maap fansnya Taehyung.

Pair : VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMJIN

Special guest : GOT7, SEVENTEEN etc sesuai kebutuhan

GS for uke, jadi yang fujoshi sabar yah...otaknya abi lagi dalam mode lurus soale...

* * *

TELL ME WHO'S THAT GIRL?

Tubuhnya digeliatkan dibalik selimut biru tua kesayangannya. Ahhh…udara pagi begini membuatnya ingin bergelung berlama-lama di bawah selimut. Ditambah lagi hari ini hari libur. Tidak ada sekolah, tidak ada tugas apalagi yang namanya pekerjaan rumah. This is fri(ee)day on Sunday.

Perlahan rambut orangenya menyembul dari balik selimut. Cuma rambut saja, sosoknya masih betah (sangat betah) di dalam selimut. Mungkin melanjutkan mimpinya yang semalam bisa kali ya? Pikirnya sambil melanjutkan memeluk guling dan bersiap memejamkan mata.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Seperti adegan di drama-drama korea yang sering Bundanya tonton, dan terkadang si surai orange ikut-ikutan nonton ( itu kenapa dia bisa tahu), pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dengan suara keras Bundanya. Demi si seksi Sora Aoi , Taehyung (sosok yang daritadi bergelung dibawah selimutnya, yang baru saja bersyukur mendapatkan hari bebas) berjengit memegangi kupingnya yang berdenging gara-gara teriakkan Bundanya.

"Bunda…" lenguhnya malas. Terima kasih sudah mengacaukan sambungan mimpinya yang bahkan belum dimulai

"KIM Haksaeng!", Bundanya menyentakkan selimut kesayangan anaknya hingga tubuh anaknya muncul hanya dengan balutan boxer. Si korban semakin merenggut dan menggerutu kesal. Kacau sudah pagi indahnya yang bebas.

"Jangan bermalasan anak muda!", Sang Bunda berkacak pinggang memperhatikan anak tunggalnya masih menggeliat-geliat saja tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Taehyung membuka matanya sedikit, ridak rela, menatap Bundanya,"Bund…dis is fride, pliseu", ucap Taehyung sok berbahasa Inggris.

"Lha terus, hari libur ngga boleh bangun pagi?", Sang Bunda merapikan selimut yang tadi ditariknya.

"Bunda…pliseu….ini tuh harinya Tae males-malesan…", Taehyung berkata begitu dan bersiap-siap untu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Ngga! Ngga Bisa!", si Bunda memukul anaknya dengan selimut yang sudah di lipat tadi.

"Bunda!", Taehyung bangun dengan tampang 'tega banget emak sama anak satu-satunya'

"Bangun! Sekali-sekali bantuin Ayah cabutin rumput kek depan rumah!".

"Males!", Taehyung udah mau tidur lagi tapi keburu ditahan sama bundanya. "Bangun kalo ngga bunda potong uang jajannya!", Ancam Bundanya. Mau tak mau Taehyung menoleh lagi pada Bundanya. "Yang ngasi uang jajan ke aku kan Ayah", kata Taehyung lagi menatap Bundanya datar. Dia menganggap anacam Bundanya tidak mempan.

"Oh,gitu?", Bundanya bersidekap sambil menyeringai ke arah anaknya yang sudah kembali memejamkan matanya. Taehyung cuma ngangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kim Taehyung sayang, kayak bunda ngga bisa ngancem ayahmu ajak, Nak", ucap bundanya sambil tertawa nista meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Detik itu juga Taehyung bangun, dia lupa. Lupa kalau ayahnya itu termasuk golongan suami sayang istri yang berlebihan.

"Bundaaaaaaa…maapin Taetae….!", Teriak Taehyung langsung menyusul Bundanya ke ruang makan.

Dan disinilah pemuda tampan ini berakhir, menggunakan selop tangan pink dan belasan piring-piring kotor bekas memasak Bundanya. Wajahnya jauh dari kata bahagia.

"Yang bersih cucinya…", Bundanya yang meletakkan kue di atas meja dekat Taehyung tersenyum mengejek.

"Jinseok…tega banget sama Taehyung", Sang Ayah muncul meletakkan cangkir kopi bekas di wastafel,"titip cuci", Namjoon menepuk bahu anaknya. Taehyung memandang Ayahnya cengo dalam hatinya dia menggerutu, kirain bakal belain malah nambah kerjaan.

"Biar ngga ke bawa males-malesan…baguskan kalau Taehyung rajin. Nilai plus kalau ntar nikah", Seokjin menoel pipi anaknya. Taehyung berjengit ngeri. Taehyung bersumpah kalau menikah nanti dia akan menyewa pembantu saja.

"Jangan cemberut gitu anak bunda. Kue kesukaan kamu", Seokjin menunjukkan sepiring kue kesukaan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap kue dan Bundanya bergantian. "Makasi udah bantuin Bunda. Dimakan gih, bagi sama Ayah", Seokjin menepuk bahu anaknya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk menerima sepiring kue dari Bundanya. Ajaib ini keluarga pikirnya ( kayak kamu ngga ajaib juga Tae).

Taehyung kemudian menyusul Ayahnya yang sepertinya sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Taehyung meletakkan sepering kue di meja dekat Ayahnya, setelah menawari Ayahnya dia mengambil satu kue dan melahapnya.

"Gimana sekolah,Tae?", tanya Ayahnya.

"Biasa aja. Ngga ada cewek kece".

Plak! Gulungan kertas menyambut manis kepala Taehyung.

"Nyari ilmu Tae di sekolah, ngecengin cewek aja", canda Namjoon. Taehyung mengusap kepalanya dengan bibir menyerupai bebek. Begini-begini juga Taehyung masuk jajaran anak popular di sekolah. Taehyung tahu kalau Namjoon alias bapaknya mantan ketua osis. Malu dong kalau dia ngga bisa sedikit menyaingi sang Ayah. Yah…meskipun jabatan Taehyung ngga masuk jajaran inti. Koordinator Bidang sudah cukup mumpuni bagi Taehyung.

"Sekalian…", saut Taehyung melahap kue ketiganya.

"Lagian Tae ngecengin anak-anak osis kok,Yah. Biar kayak Ayah…", lanjut Taehyung lagi. Namjoon menoleh ke samping.

"Bunda cerita. Ayah dulu sering ngecengin Bunda". Aku Taehyung. Bundanya sering cerita jaman mereka SMA.

"Gitu?". Namjoon tersenyum simpul kembali melanjutkan memeriksa dokumen.

"Kata bunda lho Yah. Bunda dulu sekretaris osis,kan?". Pertanyaan Taehyung berhasil mengalihkan 100% perhatian Namjoon pada anaknya. Seberapa detail sih istrinya cerita ke anak semata wayangnya ini?

"Ayah dulu sering modus ke Bunda. Pura-pura bikin jadwallah, suratlah, inilah, itulah". Cerita Taehyung panjang lebar.

 _Asli…Seokjin curhat sama nih anak satu_ begitu dalam hati namja satu anak ini membatin

"Kalau ayah ngga gencar. Kamu ngga bakal bisa cerita begini sekarang", alasan klise mengakambinghitamkan atas jasa kehadiran Taehyung di dunia ini.

"Duhhh..seru ya ceritanya, Bunda ketinggalan banyak?", Seokjin bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya.

"Bund…dulu Ayah sering moduskan ke Bunda?", Taehyung butuh klarifikasi.

"Banget", jawab Seokjin singkat. Melirik muka kesal suaminya karena istri tercinta membela anaknya.

"Kok Bunda bisa suka?", Kali aja Taehyung bisa dapet wejangan menaklukkan hati wanita dari bunda tercinta.

"Kenapa ya? Kenapa ya,Yah?", Seokjin tersipu malah balik bertanya pada sang suami.

"Karena serangan gencar?", tenak Taehyung. Seokjin tampak berpikir.

"Ngga juga", Seokjin menggeleng,"Malah yang lebih gencar banyak". Ada sedikit nada bangga pada kalimat Seokjin.

"Ngga tau aja kamu. Bunda kamu ini tuh banyak yang suka", aku Namjoon.

"Wuiiihhh..Ayah hebat dong?". Taehyung menatap bangga Ayahnya.

"Atau Bunda lagi oleng waktu itu?", Namjoon menatap anaknya keki, sementara Seokjin tertawa. Tidak menyangka kalimat Taehyung masih ada lanjutannya.

"Kayaknya oleng deh…hihihi", canda Seokjin yang semakin membuat Namjoon keki.

"Aku lebih setuju yang itu", Taehyung dan Bundanya berhighfive.

Pembicaraan berlanjut tentang kenangan masa-masa SMA kedua orang tuanya. Mereka juga almamater dari SMA yang sama dengan Taehyung. Seokjin dulu adalah sekretaris I Osis sedangkan Namjoon ketua Osisnya. Jadilah Taehyung termotivasi buat ngikutin jejak orang tuanya.

Ting Nong Ting Nong

Di tengah keseruan obrolan mereka bel pintu memaksa menghentikannya. Taehyung yang awalnya mager terpaksa menyeret langkahnya ke depan pintu. Di otaknya sudah berkumpul awan-awan kekesalan. Bertamu salah timing, awas aja kalau ini si bantet pikirnya membuka kunci depan lalu memutar knop.

Mulut Taehyung seketika terbuka. Mendadak cahaya di depan pintu dua kali, ngga, sepuluh kali lebih terang. Matanya bahkan ngga berkedip. Sumpah…biar dikata orang ganteng mah bebas, kali ini Taehyung terlihat bloon.

"Kak…permisi…", panggil suara di depannya. Bukannya sadar si Taehyung makin ngefly.

"Kak…", panggil suara itu sekali lagi. Masih belum ada reaksi. Si pemilik suara menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Orang ini kenapa?.

"I-Ini…ada kue", si pemilik suara tadi menyodorkan kue ke arah Taehyung. Lebih memilih menyodorkan paksa sih. Habisnya Taehyung masih ngefly.

"Ehh…Eooo…ahh,,ne…apa?". Taehyung baru balik dari ngefly ketika merasakan hangat di tangannya.

"Kue kak…Aku tetangga baru…", jelas gadis di depan Taehyung.

"oohhh…ehh? Tetangga baru?", Taehyung seratus persen sadar kali ini. Ngga ngefly mode on kok. Si gadis mengangguk.

"Salam kenal, Kak", Si gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menundukkan kepalanya,"Aku permisi dulu", si gadis kemudian berlalu balik ke rumahnya ternyata ada di sisi sebelah kiri rumah Taehyung.

"Siapa,Tae?", Seokjin menyusul anaknya. Taehyung udah ke depan hampir 20 menit tapi ngga balik-balik. Dikiranya ada sales yang lagi nawarin panci, baju daster atau krim pemutih wajah pikir Seokjin.

"Bidadari,Bun", saut Taehyung, ngefly lagi. Posisi Taehyung sudah ada di tangga pintu utama. Plangak-plongok ke sisi kiri rumah.

"hah?", Seokjin mengernyitkan alisnya memperhatikan anaknya yang sekarang membawa sepiring kue.

"Bidadari apaan yang ngasi kue?", Seokjin ikutan noleh ke samping kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa tuh.

"Duh…Bunda…kita punya tetangga baru", Taehyung masih di tangga, berharap gadis itu muncul. Keluar rumah gitu, kemana kek, belanja, nyiram tanaman, olahraga. Iya kali Tae olahraga jam sebelas siang.

"Tetangga baru? Ohhh…Tuan Jeon", Seokjin baru ingat kemarin ada warga baru yang masuk komplek perumahan mereka. Orang Busan yang pindah ke Seo-ul karena pindah tugas.

"Kok Bunda tau?", Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang Bunda.

"Kemarin mereka pindahan. Kayaknya yang tadi itu anaknya. Cantik banget yah?", Seokjin menarik anaknya ke dalam. . Ngga enak diliat yang lain, kiranya si Taehyung mau ngapaen plangak-plongok di depan rumah kayak maling. Seokjin sih ngga inget muka anaknya tuan Jeon tapi kemarin dia sempet liat ada anak gadis yang bantuin mereka beberes

"Ih…Bun…Kalau ngga inget umur Tae lamar langsung".

Plak! Satu pukulan di kepala Taehyung atas kalimat berlebihannya.

"Ayaaaaaaah..anakmu nih…naksir anak gadissssss", lapor sang Bunda setelah mengambil piring berisi kue yang tadi di berikan bidadari,eh, gadis berambut sebahu tadi.

 **(BunnyLion)**

Tahun ajaran baru itu anugrah. Begitu kata senior kelas tiga yang udah pernah ngerasain tahun ajaran baru. Kenapa? This is the time buat nyari gebetan baru di antara ratusan murid. Dan semakin anugerah kalau kalian jadi anggota osis. Bisa milih sob….kkkk dan Taehyung pengen ngerasainnya tahun ini.

"Semangat amat?", Jimin mengalungkan tanda pengenal osis ke lehernya saat melihat Taehyung memasuki ruangan osis dengan siulan dan muka berbinar.

"Abis ketemu bidadari akunya".

"hah?", Jimin menboong.

"Tante Seokjin bikin percobaan kue apalagi sampai kamu kayak gini Tae?", tebak Jimin mengingat kebiasaan Bunda temannya ini.

"Ih, seriusan akunya, ngga percaya sih".

"Omongan kamu tuh mesti disaring dulu tau", Jimin menoyor Taehyung yang bersiap dengan atributnya.

"Dih, pulang sekolah kamu ikut aku. Percaya deh…".

Jimin mendengus dengan nada mengejek. "Udah yok. Kita ngumpul di aula. Ntar Kak Jinyoung marah-marah", Jimin dan Taehyung kemudian menyusul anggota osis lainnya di aula.

Aula di hari pertama ajaran baru tuh kayak pasar murah di hari raya. Was wes wos ramainya. Iya. Taehyung tahu kok rasanya, inget bau seragam baru yang sengaja ngga dicuci biar kerasa hari pertama jadi anak SMA meski belum resmi. Inget tatapan kakak-kakak senior seperti predator. Kali ini Taehyung jadi bagian salah satu predator itu tapi Taehyung janji ngga galak-galak kok. Taehyung mah kalem.

Taehyung sama Jimin nyusulin ke atas panggung tempat anak-anak osis lain berkumpul. Jimin memperhatikan muka-muka calon adik tingkatnya. "Cakep bro…baris lima nomor empat", Jimin menyikut Taehyung yang lagi ngebaca susunan acara. Taehyung refleks noleh ke barisan yang disebut Jimin. Masih cakepan tetangganya. "Ketahuan kak Yoongi, kejer lu…", Taehyung kembali membaca susunan acara.

"Hihihi…", Jimin cuman ketawa melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya tadi. Yoongi itu gebetannya Jimin dari setahun yang lalu. Deket sih tapi ngga pernah Taehyung denger mereka jadian. Bahkan sering jalan berdua atau Yoongi minta di temenin di ruang music. Eh iya, Yoongi itu ketua klub music yang sebentar lagi mau lengser. Karena dia udah mau kelas tiga. Satu alasan yang membuat Jimin, sahabat orok Taehyung, ketar-ketir.

"Nah tuh, di omongin orangnya nelpon", Taehyung sampai apal nada dering khusus yang dipakai sohibnya buat sunbae tercintanya.

"SSShh", Jimin menyuruh Taehyung diam.

"Hallo..kenapa kak?", Jimin menjauhi kerumunan anak-anak osis. Taehyung membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Taehyung kadang-kadang memakai kacamata juga ke sekolah.

Sambil menunggu Jimin, Taehyung memperhatikan kerumunan murid baru yang lagi di atur sama korlap mereka. Banyak yang cantik sih tapi kok Taehyung inget tetangganya sih? Eh, ngomong-ngomong tetangganya itu, kelas berapa yah? Duh…Taehyung jadi nyesel ngefly kemarin. Seharusnya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu buat nanya-nanya.

Ditengah-tengah lamunan indahnya, Suasana aula mendadak ricuh di sisi bagian kirinya. Beberapa anak osis pada turun. Ada apa nih? Pikir Taehyung. Dia pun ikut menyusul.

"Ini jam berapa?", Whoooppsss! Si ketua Osis Macan (Manis cantik tapi asli macan) turun langsung. Kak Jinyoung emang anti sama yang namanya telat. Biar itu lima menit. Kecuali ada urusan emergency.

Eh? Taehyung sepertinya pernah lihat gadis yang lagi kena semprot kekasih ketua club bahasa Inggris itu. "Ma…ma..maaf…saya terlambat".

Suara itu, Taehyung tahu.

"Telat bangun?", sindir Jinyoung. Si gadis menggeleng cepat. "Lantas?".

"Sa…saya…saya…tersesat…", akunya polos.

"e?" Jinyoung menelengkan kepalanya bingung

"eeehhh?", anak-anak osis lain pada cengo. Untung ini anak cantik ( yang ini mah khusus kakak-kakak osis laki-laki)

"Kamu sekolah disini?", Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya menyadari sunbae tingkat tiga masih dalam mode predator awas.

"Kamu kenal anak ini Tae?", Jaebum mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kookie?", datang lagi suara anak osis lain yang rupanya baru menyadari keributan di sisi kiri aula akibat dari kenalan gebetannya. Sementara gadis yang sedang dihakimi masal itu menggigit bibirnya gusar. Celaka 13 ini kalau sunbae-sunbae ini tahu kalau dua kakak osis tahu dirinya.

 **(BunnyLion)**

"Kok bisa tahu si Jungkook, Jim?", tanya Taehyung setelah Jinyoung membubarkan kerumunan, setelah sebelumnya memberi hukuman pada Jungkook.

"Dia sepupunya Yoongi", jelas Jimin.

"EEEEEEE?",

"Biasa aja kali Tae", Jimin sewot melihat reaksi ngga woles Taehyung.

"Aku malah lebih kaget. Kookie jadi tetangga lo".

Taehyung masih geleng-geleng ngga percaya. "Kayaknya tuh anak tersesat. Baru pertama kali ke Seoul soalnya. Lagian Kalau emang tetangga kenapa ngga ajak bareng sih?". Jimin takut kalau dia kena semprot Yoongi kalau dia tau adik sepupunya kena hukuman di hari pertama sekolah. Padahal tadikan kak Yoongi nelpon biar Jimin jagain Kookie.

"Bro…kalau aku tahu tuh bidadari, eh,maksudnya Jungkook anak baru sekolah kita. Ngga usah disuruh akunya mah rela aja tiap hari berangkat bareng".

"Bisa ngga, ngga terang-tengan gitu ngemodusin adik sepupunya Kak Yoongi?", Jimin pura-pura keki.

"Daripada kamu…ngemodus tapi ngga pernah ke notice".

"Kampret lu!", mereka akhirnya saling adu lengan. Ngga seriusan tapi anak-anak baru yang ngeliatin jadi pada mupeng. Dua orang kece lagi becandaan. Anugerah banget.

"Kerja eh, gue pecat juga lu bedua jadi anggota", Jinyoung lewat di depan mereka.

"Iya,kak, Maap kak", Taehyung sama Jimin kicep.

 **(BunnyLion)**

Taehyung seneng bukan maen. Lebih seneng dari nemu JAV yang ngga di blur. Taehyung akhirnya dapetin biodata bidadari rambut sebahu inceranya. Namanya Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Dia jelas setahun lebih muda dari Taehyung. Cewek virgo. Kalau alamat mah Taehyung udah tau. Hobinya menyanyi, pantes suaranya bikin Taehyung ngefly. Dan jungkook suka warna merah. Kayaknya Taehyung bakalan nanem mawar merah di sisi kiri halamannya. Modal buat ngemodus ceritanya.

"Korlap sepuluh empat siapa sih,Jim?", Taehyung menyikut lengan Jimin.

"Ngapa?", Jimin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jackson sama SeungCheol, kenapa-, Jangan bilang-", belum selesai Jimin ngomong Taehyung udah ngacir nyusulin dua manusia itu yang baru aja ngumpulin absen anak-anak sepuluh empat.

"Kak Yoongi, Jimin bisa ngejagain Kookie dari mahluk-mahluk lain kalau sama Taehyung, Kak Yoongi jaga sendiri deh", gumam Jimin.

Kelas sepuluh empat langsung riuh begitu Taehyung masuk. Ada tokoh anime mana yah? Kok serasa drama W gitu?

"Tenang-tenang…Berasa anggota BTS gitu masuk ya?", kata Jackson yang berdiri di depan meja guru.

"Biasa aja kali", Taehyung bergabung dengan kedua temannya. Matanya memperhatikan gadis berambut sebahu yang lagi asyik nulis.

"Ngapaen lu Tae?", Seungcheol menyadari Taehyung seharusnya sama anggota inti osis di aula.

" Jalan-jalan aja", Taehyung menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Beberapa murid baru berteriak tertahan.

"Sstttt,,,,gue lebih ganteng tau", Taehyung mendorong Jackson yang ikut menyisir rambut dengan tangan sampai otot bisepnya nampak, maklum atlet.

"Halah…palingan modus lu Tae", saut SeungCheol.

"Kasihan deh, ngga bisa. Punya malaikat maut sih", sindir Jackson yang berhighfive dengan Taehyung. "Sirik lo, jones!", Seungcheol beladiri. Taehyung daritadi ngobrol cuma matanya sesekali memperhatikan Jungkook yang sepertinya ngga peduli dengan kakak-kakak di depannya. Tapi aura Jungkook tetap bikin Taehyung tersihir.

Taehyung akui dia tersihir.

Kamu tuh punya kekuatan apa sih dek? Kamu tuh siapa sih bikin aku gila?

Bun…Yah…..Taehyung benaran polinginlop

* * *

Kira-kira gimana perjuangan uri Taehyung buat ngedapetin adik kelas bidadari incarannya

Di notice ngga ya?

Tunggu keseruan…aksi gesrek mereka di chap selanjutnya…

Wa…..abi berkhianat dari markjin….

Engga kok…Cuma selingan ini…kkkkkk….

LionBunny Couple nan gesrek…uchu….uchu….


	2. Chapter 2

abi udah upload part 2 di lapak sebelah sih tapi kayaknya Abi pilih di sini deh namatinnya hehehehe...

Semoga besok bisa update part 3nya...udah selesai tinggal finishing ajah...

Kuylah liat aksinya si tetet buat dapetin adek kookie yang ucul bin semok...

TELL ME WHO'S THAT GIRL?

Taehyung kicep, Jimin lebih kicep lagi, Yoongi marah udah kayak orang ngerapp. Jungkook yang jadi biang masalah merasa ngga enak hati dengan Jimin dan Taehyung di kuliahi gratis oleh sepupunya.

Mereka sedang ada di kantin sekolah, jam sekolah sudah selesai tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi, Yoongi menyuruh Jimin menunggu di kantin. Kirain cuma di suruh nungguin Jungkook sampai Yoongi selesai urusan di clubnya. Malah dapet kuliah gratisan. Yang paling miris tentu saja Taehyung, niatnya ngemodusin si bidadari malah ikutan kelas gratis Min Yoongi.

"Kak Yoongi udah dong….Kak Jimin itu ngga salah. Kookie tersesat sendiri kok….", Jungkook berusaha menarik lengan kakak sepupunya.

Omaya….suaranya kookie bikin adem, pikiran Taehyung ngelantur. Daripada denger suaranya Kak Yoongi.

"Janji deh Kak, besok Kookie selamat sampai sekolah bahkan sejahtera selama orientasi", sumpah Jimin pada gebetannya yang masih bertanduk.

"Taehyung bakalan nganterin Kookie kan?", Jimin dengan tampang sumringah mengejutkan Taehyung yang lagi ngelamun indah.

"hah?" Taehyung loading, dia ketinggalan pembicaraan anyway

"WHAT?", Min Yoongi shook, kenapa mesti nyeret-nyeret ini alien buat nganter adiknya

"eh?", Jungkook kaget imut.

"Kan mereka tetanggaan", ucap Jimin polos menunjukk dua manusia yang mengerti maksud Jimin sebelumnya.

"APAAAAA?. Kok kamu ngga cerita Dek?", Yoongi menarik lengan Jungkook.

"Kookie kan ngga tau kalau Kak Taehyung sekolah di sini juga", aku Jungkook yang salah tingkah.

"Aku sih ngga masalah. Selama kookie,rr, maksudnya Jungkooknya mau", Taehyung pasang senyum kotaknya karena Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan laser dari matanya.

"Gue yang masalah! Memangnya aku ngga tau. Akal-akalan", Yoongi nyolot lagi.

Belum juga mulai Taehyung sudah mengalami rintangan besar menghadang. Kalau kayak begini di sekolah dia ngga bisa mengodusin Jungkook dong.

"Yaelah Kak…kenapa juga ngga boleh? Sama Jiminnya boleh gitu?. Ntar oleng dikit hatinya Jimin, Kak Yoongi yang nyesel lho", Taehyung menskak mat raja dan menteri sekaligus. Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung kaget. Apa maksud perkataan Taehyung itu?. Di hati Jimin tuh Cuma ada Kak Yoongi sampai kapanpun. Yoongi sedikit tersentak. Gadis berambut bob itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kookie bisa ke sekolah sendiri kok. Aku udah tau busnya", Jungkook ingin menyudahi pertengakaran ngga guna ini. Yang ada masalah tambah besar kalau dia ketahuan berangkat bareng Jimin apalagi Taehyung. Dua manusia ini sepertinya cukup populer melngingat reaksi rekan-rekannya tadi.

"Yakin?", Yoongi masih khawatir. Jungkook mengangguk mantap.

"Ya udah pulang yok, udah sore. Kamu juga harus nyiapin tugas buat besok kan?", Yoongi merangkul Jungkook yang mengangguk.

"Biar sama Taehyung aja,Kak", tawar Jimin yang diamini Taehyung. Sebenernya sih biar Jimin bisa berduaan sama gebetan tapi, " Gue mau nemenin Kookie buat tugas orientasi", ucap Yoongi datar.

"Kan bisa Yoongi sama aku, Taehyung sama Jungkook", usul Jimin lagi. Pantang menyerah.

"Terus motor gua ditinggal di sini?. Duh…si chimol",Yoongi pengen ngegeplak kepala Jimin tapi urung. kasihan.

Taehyung sebenernya pengen ketawa tapi ngga enak sama Jimin. Dia tahu usaha Jimin selama ini deketin senior savage yang menyetarai ketua osis mereka. Bedanya Kak Jinyoung nurut sama Kak Mark, pacarnya. Nah yang ini, boro-boro nurut yang ada Jimin kena semprot mulu. Eh tapi, Jimin kan bukan pacarnya Kak Yoongi.

"Iya deh iya, serah Kak Yoongi", Jimin akhirnya nyerah.

 **(BunnyLion)**

Sebenarnya Taehyung pengen berlama-lama depan rumah. Lumayan mandangin bidadari cantiknya. Tapi Kak Yoongi dengan ganas menarik adik sepupunya itu ke dalam rumah. Yaelah…Taehyung tuh bukan mau memperkosa adik sepupunya. Posesif banget dah.

"Tae, kamu ketemu Jungkook di sekolah?", Seokjin menanyai anaknya karena tadi pagi ibunya Jungkook sempat mengobrol kalau anaknya bersekolah di sekolah Taehyung.

"Iya. Kok Bunda bisa tau?", Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah kulkas.

"Ibunya Jungkook cerita. Angkatan baru yah? Jangan galak-galak lho Tae", Bunda memperingatkan anaknya yang jadi anggota osis pasti jadi panitia orientasi. Gimana mau galak-galak, Taehyungnya sendiri udah digalakin duluan sama Kak Yoomgi.

"Nggalah Bund, Tae mana pernah galak sih. Lagian Taehyung bukan korlap kelasnya Jungkook". Walaupun begitu Taehyung masih bisa jalan-jalan sesekali ke kelas sepuluh empat.

"Tapi bunda penasaran deh, secantik apasih sampai kamu kayak orang bloon gitu kemarin?". Pertanyaan bundanya sukses bikin Taehyung keselek.

"Bunda kalau ngga liat sendiri mana percaya sih", Taehyung sudah menormalkan napasnya kembali.

"Selera kamu sama kayak ayahmu itu, biasanya yang high level, contoh aja bundamu ini", Seokjin menyombongkan diri berhasil meraih hati Kim namjoon ketua osis dingin plus pewaris perusahaan. Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Bundanya narsis.

"Makanya Bun…kasih kue kek ke sebelah. Perkenalan gitu, Bund", usul Taehyung. "Anaknya udah pulang tuh tadi", Taehyung semkain gencar merayu bundanya biar mau ke sebelah.

"Kamu yang anterin tadi?", tebak Seokjin.

"Ngga lah Bund. Digorok leher Tae sama Kak Yoongi", Taehyung bergidik ngeri ngebayangin Yoongi bawa-bawa pisau.

"Yoongi gebetannya Jimin? Kok bisa?", Seokjin itu biang gossip makanya dia tahu JImin suka sama Yoongi bahkan Seokjin tau yang namanya Yoongi walapun ngga pernah ke rumah.

"Dia kakak sepupunya Jungkook", ada nada putus asa saat Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Susah dong kamu deketinnya?", Seokjin meletakkan sebuah piring di counter dapur.

"jadi Bunda setuju aku nikah,eh,pacaran sama Jungkook?", Taehyung sumringah lagi.

"Yang bilang setuju siapa? Nih Bunda mau liat orangnya sekarang", Taehyung melihat bundanya menyiapkan sepiring kue, eh? Tunggu dulu, itukan kue kesukaan Taehyung. "Bund…kue…", Taehyung menunjuk kue-kue yang tergeletak manis di atas piring. Ngga rela.

"Relain Tae…demi ketemu gebetan…", Seokjin mengedipkan satu matanya. Taehyung mendesah pasrah. "Ikut ngga?", Seokjin udah bersiap-siap keluar. "Ikutlah Bund…", Taehyung ngibrit nyusulin Bundanya ke luar.

Taehyung berdiri di samping bundanya. Masih pakae pakian sekolah lho…

Sementara Seokjin memencet bel sambil memegangi piring berisi kue yang tadi di bawanya. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam, pintu putih itu terbuka menampilkan gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

Seokjin akui sebagai perempuan, gadis di depannya punya sihir yang membuat laki-laki ingin melihatnya meski hanya sekilas. "Anyeonghaseyo…", sapa Jungkook, gadis yang membukakan pintu, mengetahui ada tamu.

"Anyenghaseyo…Jungkookie?", tebak Seokjin.

"Ne…majayo…".

"Aku tante tetangga sebelah, Seokjin", Seokjin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ne…Jungkook imnida, bangapseubnida", Jungkook menjabat tangan Seokjin sopan. "Silakan masuk tante…", ucap Jungkook.

"Kak Taehyung ngga ikut masuk?", tanya Jungkook yang menyadari kehadiran seniornya itu daritadi cuma mematung. Seokjin sampai menyikut anaknya agar kembali ke dunia nyata. "Eh? Eoh? i..iya…",Tuhkan si Taehyung jadi malu. Ngga nyadar aja dia udah malu-maluin daritadi.

"Lagi buat tugas yah? Kebetulan tante bawa camilan", Seokjin meletakkan sepiring kue di atas meja.

"eh, ada-", Taehyung menyikut bundanya biar ngga keceplosan kalau bundanya tau Yoongi. Bisa-bisa Jimin gagal sebelum perang. "Oh, kakak sepupu tante. Satu sekolah juga. Terima kasih kuenya", Jungkook membungkuk pada seokjin.

"Bumonimmu kemana?", Seokjin tidak melihat nyonya dan tuan Jeon daritadi.

"Eomma sedang ke supermarket. Appa masih di kantor", Kookie kembali dengan dua gelas minuman. Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih. Padahal tadi niatnya kesini Cuma iseng pengen liat anak gadis mana yang bikin anak semata wayangnya kayak orang bloon.

Taehyung daritadi ngga bersuara, dia sibuk bertelapati dengan Yoongi. Mereka saling memberi kode lewat mata.

"Kalau di sekolah ada masalah, tanya ke Kak Taehyungnya boleh kok dek", Seokjin memberi saran. Jungkook tersenyum mengiyakan. Taehyung tersenyum menang dari pelototan Yoongi.

"Udah sore nih, tante niatnya bentar jadi betah gini di sini". Seokjin beranjak dari sofa.

"terimakasih kuenya tante", Yoongi dan Jungkook kompak bilang terima kasih.

"Iya sama-sama. Tae…kamu mau pulang atau diem disini?", Seokjin bertanya pada anaknya yang sejak tadi diam. Lagi, Yoongi memelototi Taehyung, kalau ngga ada Seokjin mungkin Taehyung udah kena semprot suruh pulang. Taehyung jadi dilemma, pulang ngga rela, kalau diem,Hilang aja Seokjin, Taehyung yakin Yoongi pasti keluar ganasnya. Tapi dia ngga rela meninggalkan pemandangan indah di depannya.

"ng…Tae pulang aja deh. Besok ada acara pengenalan ekstrakurikuler. Pamit yah, Kak,Dek…", dia lebih baik menyelamatkan diri. Masih ada kesempatan lain. Toh juga Jungkook rumahnya sebelahan ini.

Jungkook mengantar ke depan terus dada kecil ke pasangan Ibu anak itu.

"Cantik ya Tae…", puji Ibunya setelah mereka masuk rumah.

"Iya Bund…tapi kakak sepupunya itu galak banget", Taehyung kesal juga.

"Kalau kamu tulus. Yoongi bakal ngijinin kok. Pelan-pelan aja…kalau buru-buru gitu kamu kayak mau mainin hati adiknya", nasihat Seokjin. Dia dulu sempat nolak Namjoon dua kali anyway. Tapi yang ketiga kalinya dia terima, dia tahu Namjoon tulus sayang padanya.

"Gitu ya,Bund?". Seokjin mengangguk.

Taehyung manggut-manggut. Dia mau selow aja dari sekarang, Jimin aja yang yang sebegitu gencarnya belum di terima juga sama Yoongi. Bener juga kata bundanya.

Taehyung dan Jimin kepagian, tumben, dia niat banget nyiapain acara hari ini. Iyalah… Kalau sampai berantakan dia bisa kena semprot Kak Jinyoung. Duo itu baru saja membuka pintu ruang osis, niatnya, mau ngecopy formulir buat anak-anak baru eh, pemandangan yang bikin hati meleleh, sebenrnya Cuma hatinya Jimin, membuat mereka membeku di depan pintu.

Di sofa yag nempel ke tembok. Ketua osis mereka ciuman, ngga ding, haha, ketua osis mereka tidur cantik beralaskan paha ketua club bahasa inggris sekolah ini. Mark menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Terpaksa Taehyung dan Jimin masuk mengendap-ngendap ke dalam. Bilang permisi bisik-bisik.

Jimin ngelirik sekilas Kak Jinyoung yag pules banget tidurnya. Kapan Kak Yoongi bisa gitu ke Jimin?

"Sst, baper lo?', bisik Taehyung yang menghidupkan mesin fotokopi.

"Gue ngebayangin Kak Yoongi. Mereka berdua sama-sama savage tapi kok Kak Jinyoung nurut banget sama Kak Mark?", Bisik Jimin lagi.

"Kak Mark itu pacar sahnya Kak Jinyoung, nah elu, apa coba?", Taehyung meletakkan kertas di mesin fotocopy. Jimin diem. Iya ya, dia siapanya Kak Yoongi?. Taehyung yang menangkap muka murung sahabatnya merasa bersalah. "Sori…ngga maksud".

"ngga Tae, lu ngga salah".

"Eh? Tae, Jim…Sorry aku ketiduran", Jinyoung terbangun gara-gara bunyi mesin fotocopy.

"ngga papa kok…", Taehyung senyum kotak.

"Tumben pagi banget…udah sarapan kalian?", Jinyoung menggeliat. Kalau diliat-liat bodynya Kak Jinyoung tuh lumayan. Lemaknya berada di tempat yang tepat atas bawah, yah macem huruf S gitulah. Sayang aja kalau marah nyaingin Kak Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jimin kompak geleng-geleng. "Ada kue…ambil gih…," Jinyoung mengikat rambutnya menunjuk atas meja. Ada sekotak kue. Wah…rejeki nih, mumpung Kak Jinyoung lagi baik. Jimin ngambil dua potong terus dikasih Taehyung sepotong.

"Makasi kak, capek banget ya Kak sampai ketiduran gitu?", Jimin basa-basi.

"He-eh…ahhhh…pengen cepetan hari jumat", Jinyoung menggeliat lagi. Jimin dan Taehyung yang memang lagi ngeliatin Jinyoung nelen ludah. Mark langsung menatap tajam kedua hoobaenya yang ketahuan ngeliatin Jinyoung. Keduanya nyengir, Taehyung buru-buru ngambil hasil fotocopy.

"Udah siapkan acara hari ini Tae?", Jinyoung bangkit mendekati Taehyung.

"Sip Kak…", Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nanti kumpulin semua ketua club. Briefing sebentar," perintah Jinyoung lagi.

Taehyung dan Jimin memberi hormat pada ketuanya.

(BunnyLion)

Semua ketua club sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Taehyung tinggal mengawasi. Dia sebenernya udah daritadi pengen ke kelasnya Jungkook. Nanti dia harus baca formulir kelasnya Jungkook paling pertama. Kira-kira bidadarinya ikut club apa yah? Berharap banget sih Jungkook ikut club dance kayak dia. Tapi jangan-jangan Jungkook udah dicekoki sama Kak Yoongi. Andwae….

"Ngapa lagi sih?", Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung.

"Bantuin gue doa". Dahi Jimin berkerut,"Buat?".

"Biar Kookie masuk club dance", Taehyung masih menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Jimin ketawa,"Ya ngga mungkinlah Sob….", Jimin masih lanjut ketawa. Taehyung sampai noleh, tega banget si Jimin.

"Suaranya Kookie itu bikin manusia sekelas Yoongi rela bolak balik Seoul-Busan. Dia udah di daulat jadi penerusnya Yoongi", jelas Jimin benar-benar memecah belah berantakan berkeping-keping harapan Taehyung. Gagal sudah harapan ngeliat bidadarinya stretching-stretching cantik di ruang seribu cermin. "jangan bilang lu mau pindah club abis ini Tae?", duga Jimin ke arah yang paling ekstrim yang bisa dilakukan seorang Kim Taehyung demi Jeon Jungkook. "Meskipun kata orang suara gue bagus, ogah gue satu club sama gebetan savage lu itu".

"Ya Tuhan…sebegini besar cobaan-Mu", Taehyung geleng-geleng, mau dapetin bidadari tercinta Taehyung harus kuat.

 **(BunnyLion)**

"Hai. Kookie…", Sapa Taehyung yang lagi nyante depan rumah. Kebetulan banget Jungkook baru pulang dari belanja. "Oh…kak Taehyung…", Jungkook menoleh sebentar ke arah tetangganya.

"Belanja ya, Dek?", tanya Taehyung, basa basi.

"Iya kak…kak Taehyung lagi ngapaen?", Jungkook meletakkan belanjanya di depan pintu pager rumahnya. Taehyung yang duduk di kursi taman nyusulin ke dekat pager pembatas rumah mereka. "Ngga….nyante aja. Uhm…dek?".

"Ya?", Jungkook berhasil masuk ke halaman rumah. Taehyung yang ngeliat Jungkook kesusahan buru-buru ke sebelah. "Minta tolong bawa bisa kali dek", Taehyung ngga modus, walaupun keliatannya gitu, kasian banget Jungkooknya. "Eh…ngga usah Kak. Ngerepotin", Jungkook merasa tak enak hati pada Taehyung.

"Iklas kok iklas…udah gih bukain pintu", Taehyung aja lumayan ngangkat ini belanjaan. Kuat juga ini cewek pikir Taehyung. Jungkook buru-buru buka pintu.

"Makasih lho Kak", ucap Jungkook setelah Taehyung meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur,"Mau aku buatin minum?", tawar Jungkook.

"Ngga usah Dek, berasa ngangkat beban berat banget". Taehyung tertawa yang membuat Jungkook ikut tertawa. Lagi-lagi Taehyung melihat cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung jatuh cinta lagi, pada orang yang sama untuk yag kesekian kalinya.

"Eh, Dek…kamu ikut club music ya?", tanya Taehyung, lebih terdengar mengkonfirmasi sih.

"Kak Taehyung pasti baca-baca formulir aku ya?", Jungkook sudah tidak canggung lagi. Lagipula Taehyung orangnya asyik.

"Ngga boleh ya?", Taehyung setengah bercanda. "Aku ngga bilang gitu. Baru tau aja korbid dua tuh kepo", Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Aku Cuma kepo sama orang yang menarik", ooopss! Modus Tae modus.

"Makasi, Kak".

"Apa?", Tahyung menatap Jungkook,"Kak Taehyung bilang aku menarik kan?", Jungkook mengkonfirmasi maksud ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Grnya….", ucap Taehyung meledek.

"Lha terus?".

"Ya gitu deh…penasaran aja, aku kira kamu bakal ikut club dance", pancing Taehyung. Kapanlagi coba dapet ngobrol lama-lama kayak gini. "Tadinya", Jungkook memutuskan mengambil dua minuman kaleng menyerahkannya satu pada Taehyung. Sepertinya obrolan sore ini dengan Kak Taehyung akan berlangsung lama.

"Tapi…aku rasa lebih asyik club music. Lagipula di sana ada Kak Yoongi sama Kak Ji hoon", jelas Jungkook,"Kak Taehyung ikut club apa?", Jungkook meneguk sedikit miuman kaleng ditangannya.

"Dance", saut Taehyung singkat. Dia sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook minum.

"Sehati banget sama Kak Jimin", Jungkook meletakkan minuman kaleng di sebelahnya. Taehyung Cuma tertawa. "Boleh dong dek, aku sekali dengarin kamu nyanyi", pinta Taehyung. Penasaran juga sama suara Jungkook yang membuat si genius music Min Yoon gi jatuh cinta.

"Ntar Kakak ngga bisa tidur", Jugkook bercanda.

"Tinggal telepon kamu buat lullaby-in", Taehyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Tahu nomorku aja engga gimana mo telpon", Jungkook terkekeh.

"Ya udah nih", Taehyung menyodorkan ponselnya,"ketik nomor kamu". Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap ponsel silver di depannya,"Sekalian id SNS juga boleh", sekalian, Minta nanggung-nanggung amat.

'Ngga takut sama kak Yoongi?", Jungkook mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Disini lagi ngga ada dianya", receh Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa lagi mengambil ponsel Taehyung mengetikkan nomor dan beberapa idnya. Ahhhh…sore penuh berkah. Udah dapet ngobrol panjang, dapet nomor, id SNS. Rasanya Taehyung selangkah lebih dekat dengan bidadari incarannya.

"Thanks ya dek. Masih tak tunggu lho lagunya. Eh udah sore aja, Aku balik nih, nanti bunda nyariin. Pamit yah…"., Taehyung dan Jungkook jalan ke depan. Dadah kecil pas Taehyung masuk ke rumahnya.

"Bundaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….", Taehyung teriak meluk bundanya.

"Ada apa ya? Kamu udah jadian sama bidadari sebelah rumah?", tebak bundanya.

"Terima kasih doanya Bund. Tapi belum…tapi,,,Tae sudah semakin dekat dengan itu", Taehyung kembali memeluk bundanya.

"Anak ayah kenapa ya?", Namjoon yang baru pulang heran melihat istri dan anaknya berpelukkan.

"Yah…aku tahu sekarang rasanya pas ayah dapet nomor ponselnya bunda", Taehyung jalan ke tangga sambil senyam-senyum gaje. Sesekali dia memeluk ponselnya, atau bernyanyi miss right-nya BTS.

* * *

Cieeee…Taehyung selangkah lebih maju….

Kira-kira apalagi ya langkah Taehyung selanjutnya?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok…uhm…mungkin abi pengen ngelurusin sesuatu disini..

Sorry to say sebelumnya…ff ini bukan ff Markjin, ini Vkook cuma kebetulan aja markjin nongol di chapter awal.

Maap buat penggemar markjin sebelumnya…sedikit mengecewakan…

* * *

TELL ME WHO'S THAT GIRL

Chapter 3

Pagi ini rasanya matahari tuh hangaaaaaat banget. Senyum Kak Hoseok aja kalah hangatnya. Dari rumah sampai sekolah Miss Rightnya BTS ngalun terus dari bibirnya si Taehyung. Jimin yang ketemu Taehyung di depan ruang osis menatap sohibnya heran. Asli Taehyung perlu ke dokter, spesialis jiwa bila perlu.

"Lu kenapa Tae?", Jimin mengungkapkan penasarannya.

"You my miss right, miss right~~~",Si Taehyung malah nyanyi.

"njirrr…gue masih normal….", Jimin bergidik ketika Taehyung merentangkan tangannya mau meluk Jimin. Ngga aneh sih Taehyung meluk Jimin, bahkan sering kok, yang jadi masalah ekspresinya Taehyung yang najisun banget di mata Jimin.

" Hehehe…", Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung pas udah berhasil meluk Jimin yang ngegliat kayak ulet dijepit.

"Asli…sawan nih anak…", Jimin berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Bukan sawan kawan tapi di atas awan…".

Sekali lagi sodara-sodara Jimin melongo setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Taehyung. Ngerima banget, macem Yoongi kalau lagi bikin lagu.

"Ngapa sih lo? Cerita coba". Jimin dan Taehyung sampai di kelas mereka.

Taehyung akhirnya duduk di dekat Jimin kemudian merogoh smartphonenya dari kantong jas sekolah. Ngutak-ngatik sebentar kemudian di sodorin ke Jimin yang menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Ini?!", mata Jimin melebar (ngga lebar-lebar banget sih, si Jimin kan sipit mas bro) setelah melihat layar smartphone Taehyung lagi nampakin id instagram adik sepupu gebetannya. "k..kok bisa?", Jimin memandang ponsel dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Anugrah coeg…anugrah….eh ngga ding, usaha gue juga…", Taehyung narik ponselnya, niat chat Jungkook.

"Kok kookie mau ngasi id snsnya?", Jimin heran.

"Dia baik mah orangnya ngga kayak gebetan lu tuh…", Jimin ngelirik Taehyung bt. Ngga lama ponselnya Taehyung ngedip pertanda ada pesan masuk di salah satu SNS Taehyung.

"Siapa?", Jimin penasaran tapi melihat senyumnya Taehyung kayaknya Jimin tau siapa di id satunya.

"Ntar ketauan Kak Yoongi, kelar idup lo Tae", Jimin mencoba memperingatkan Taehyung. Jungkook tuh kayak snowwhite yang dijaga ratunya yang galak biar ngga ditauin cantiknya sama orang-orang. Eh, tunggu dulu, berarti Jimin suka sama ratu jahat? Ngga…ngga…Kak Yoongi aslinya baik kok. ( Bagi lu doang Jim)

"Gue percaya Kak Yoongi bakalan ngerti…niat gue tulus, bukan mainin perasaan adeknya", Taehyung masih sibuk chat sama Jungkook.

"Gue aja yang niat tulus deketin dia masih digalakin. Ragu mah aku tuh", Jimin milih nyender ke kursi.

"Yeee…gue yakin kalian punya rasa yang sama tapi entah deh di antara kalian siapa yang gengsi bilang", Taehyung ngelirik muka manyun Jimin. "Kak yoongilah…gue udah nembak dia", aku Jimin makin manyun. Taehyung tau Jimin pernah nembak Kak Yoongi, tuh cewek ngga ngeiyain atau nolak. Asepeh…maksudnnya apa gantungin Jimin selama setahun ini. anjulah pokoknya.

"Sabar ye…bukan rejeki lu Jim. Yessss", Taehyung tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Jimin memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan ngapa lagi lu?

"Jungkook bilang mau main ke rumah", Taehyung joget-joget seneng.

"Modus banget lo. Lo bilang apa ke dia sampe mau ke rumah lo?", Jimin curiga. Ntar anak orang diapa-apain. Dia kan dapet titah ngejagain adek kookie kesayangan Min Yoon Gi dari mahluk-mahluk laknat semacam Si Taehyung.

"Ya elah…jahat banget pikiran lo eh. Gue Cuma bilang, bunda di rumah suka bikin kue eh dianya pengen belajar. Yasud bro…gue minta dia dateng. Dianya mau sekalian kecengin ajah".

"Kardus lu…". Jimin noyor kepala Taehyung,"Gue bilangin Kak Yoongi ah", Jimin siap-siap ambil ponselnya.

"Bangke lu…dukung gue napa".

Jimin ketawa nista, padahal kan dia Cuma becanda deng. Ketawa Jimin berhenti pas guru fisika killer masuk ke kelas mereka.

 **(BunnyLion)**

Taehyung neguk air mineralnya ngga nyante, maklum dia baru kelar latihan satu gerakan dance. Lho ngga jadi ngecengin Jungkook? Jadilah, tapi dia, dan untungnya Jungkook juga, lagi smaa-sama jadwal club hari ini. lagian besok liburkan, sore-sore maen ke rumah ngga apa-apa. Jimin masih gerak-gerak di dekat Taehyung, iyakan mereka satu club, sama kakak Hoseok yang senyumnya selalu menghangatkan dunia itu.

"Guys…..makasi udah gabung ke club kita buat anak-anak baru, udah pada kenalan sama sunbae-sunbae di sini kan?. Inget ye…masuk club jangan Cuma pengen ngeliatan, ngecengin atau ngegebet sunbae kece", nasihat sang ketua club alias Jung Ho Seok langsung di iyain oleh hoobae, tau deh dalam hati mereka.

"Ok…latihan hari ini cukup segitu. Oh iya, nak-anak tingkat sebelas, minggu depan ada tes ye", si Ho seok ngumumin tiba-tiba.

"Tes apaan?", Jimin nyaut, dadakan macem kuis ae. "Rahasia chimchimku…latian ae lu-lu pada. Udah ah,,,gue cabs ye…", sang ketua club keluar ruangan setelah dadah-dadah sama anak baru.

"Tes? Apaan coba? Gila tuh si kuda", komentar Taehyung.

"Tau tuh…udah yok..kita mandi, trus ke ruang club music", saran Jimin yang ke kamar mandi di susulin Taehyung dari belakang.

 **(BunnyLion)**

Yoongi goyang-goyang kepala dengerin suaranya Jungkook lagi ngecover lagunya Bigbang If you. Dia sendiri ngiringin Jungkook dengan piano. Ceritanya sih anak-anak baru lagi pada di tes, minimal bisa nyaayi lah, kalo bisa mainin alat music boleh juga. Begitu lagu berakhir dengan napas panjangnya Jungkook, tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan club music.

"Merinding akunya", Youngjae, anak tingkat sebelas, yang seangkatan sama Ji hoon calon ketua club music selanjutnya, mengusap kedua lengannya.

"Iya…aku juga", Ji hoon padahal sering dengerin Jungkook nyanyi tapi tetap aja dia merinding

"Lagi dong dek, enak banget suaranya", itu Jaebum, salah satu anggota osis yang ikutan club music.

"Elu ye…yang lain masih perlu di seleksi", Yoongi masang tampang galak ngeliat tingkah laku Jaebum. Yang di marah Cuma nyengir.

"Ntar aja nyanyi lagi dek, duduk dulu situ, sebelah Youngjae ama Ji hoon", perintah Yoongi yang langsung di turuti Jungkook.

Sekitar sejaman seleksi akhirnya selesai, mereka gentian ngiringin anak-anak tingkat satu pakai piano terkadang juga beberapa anak baru bisa main music sendiri sih.

Ruang club mulai sepi cuma beberapa yang tinggal. Tiba-tiba Jeonghan nyenggol lengan yoongi,"Pangeran bantet lu tuh", doi nunjuk jendela sebelah pintu. Yoongi noleh bentar, ada dua mahluk absurb yang ngejoglok di situ.

"Ngga suruh masuk aja Kak?", itu Jungkook yang ngomong, dia juga ikutan noleh ke jendela. Dua mahluk absurb itu dadah-dadah ketika di notice gebetannya.

"Iya…kasihan kayak fans ngga kebagian tiket konser", bablas Seungkwan yang disambut ketawa orang-orang di sana.s

"Masuk ae Mas-mas bedua…', suara cempreng Seungkwan sampe bikin mereka budeq, gila apa sih di cemil sama ini anak.

"Eh, dek…nyanyi lagi dong, katanya kamu sering ngecover lagu yah?", Jaebum yang inget ada kegiatannya tertunda narik Jungkook ke deket piano. Taehyung yang baru masuk pas banget ngeliat adegan itu.

Huanjir….!

Berani amat tuh si justin bieber kw nempelin adek bidadarinya yang cantek. Wah…belum juga apa-apa sainganya mahmen kakak kelas.

"Dih si kakak mah, sabar…kakak bisa ngga mainin pianonya?". Jungkook tampak santai-santai aja di geret kakak tingkat. Taehyung panas, Taehyung juga bisa main piano, lagu macem ibu kita kartini atau twinkle-twinkle.

"Ngapa lagi lo?", Taehyung deketin Jimin yang duduk sama anak-anak tingkat sebelas. Yoongi masih nulis-nulis jadi kagak bisa diganggu, tadi aja Jimin takut-takut ngasi minuman ke Yoongi. Untungnya incess gula lagi baik, Kak Yoongi senyum eh ke Jimin tadi. Manisssss…

Taehyung nunjuk dede kesayangannya lagi deket-deket sama Kak Jaebum. Jimin ngikutin arah dagu Taehyung. "Saingan nih". Ledek Jimin.

"Diem lu", Muka Taehyung udah nahan kesel.

"Tae..suara lu tuh bagus tau, ngapa ngga ikut club music aja deh", Seungkwan yang duduk sebelah mereka komen. Niatnya sih Taehyung ngga ngeladenin peri gossip ini,"Ngga, ngga minat", saut Taehyung datar, dia masih merhatiin Jungkook yang siap-siap mau nyanyi.

"Ngga minat apa takut?", Jihoon nimpali. Denger aja nih bocah.

"Dua-duanya kali", saut Taehyung enteng, Jimin ngikik, jujur amat lu Tae.

"Taun ini ye?, kan kak yoongi bakalan diganti", rayu Seungkwan.

"Paan sih lo? Ogah", tolak Taehyung, dia daritadi ngga ngeliat lawan bicaranya. "Yah…sekalian ngecengin adek sepupunya Kak Yoongi", Taehyung hampir keselek ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa nih peri gossip bisa tau? Pikir Taehyung. Yaelah Tae, gimana ngga tau, daritadi lu mandangin Jungkook terus. Untung penjaganya lagi sibuk tuh kalo ngga hamsyong dah lo.

"Gosip ae lu", Taehyung bela diri. Jimin? Dia milih nyusul duduk deket Yoongi, niatnya sini kan ngecengin Yoongi bukan ngegosip.

"eh…mata lu tuh…bolong tuh si dedek lu liatin terus", Seungkwan mulai senewen.

"Sirik-", ucapan Taehyung terpotong pas suara Jungkook terdengar di iringi piano Jaebum. Kali ini dia ngecover lagunya Bang Charlie, bukan Charllie yang itu tapi yang bisa dipanggil lewat One Call Awaynya. Dia milih lagu We Don't Talk Anymore.

Yoongi yang sibuk ngerekap,ternyata, noleh ke arah Jungkook, ninggalin kerjaannya bentar. Jimin juga, dia sibuk mandangin Yoongi, eh?

Suara Jungkook bikin ruangan hening, Taehyung sibuk nyariin ponsel. Mau ngerekam coeg, ngga kuku ngga nana, ngga danta deh suaranya Jungkook buat Taehyung, duet ini lagu asik kali yah? Eheh.

Sumpah kalau ngga ditepok sama Joshua pake gitar Taehyung masih mangap. Malu atuh bang, untung ngga ileran.

"Malu-maluin lo tae", Jimin ngedorong pundak Taehyung.

"Sori, gue kayak ke sihir tadi. Sial dah, gue beneran jatuh cinta dalem banget sama si bunny", Taehyung malu, ngomong bisik-bisik ke Jimin biar ngga di gaplok Kak Yoongi dia bilang jatuh cinta sama adeknya.

"Bunny?", Jimin naikin satu alisnya. "Ngga liat kalo senyum tuh dua gigi si cantik nongol kek kelinci, duhhh…tambah emessshhh", Taehyung gregetan sendiri.

"Hehehe…udah dengerin aku nyanyi kan Kak?", itu Jungkook yang akhirnya nyamperin mereka.

"Hm? Iya…hehhehe cantik banget suaranya", puji Taehyung ngga peduli si Jimin yang bilang modus-modus di sebelahnya.

"Makasi,Kak…aku masih perlu latihan lagi". Jungkook senyum, vanngkailah…jantungnya Taehyung ngedance Firenya BTS eh…duh…

"Pulang yok dek", Yoongi nggamit lengan Jungkook, sorot matanya ngelirik tajam dua mahluk absurb di sebeleh adik manisnya,"Yuk Kak…Yuk…kakak-kakak bedua ngga pada pulang?".

"Pulang dong…kan akunya sama Yoongi", ngegas lagi tuh si Jimin.

"Heh…najisin!", Yoongi Galak.

"Kamu pulang sama aku aja Dek, ngga lagi ngerjain tugas bareng sama kak Yoongi kan?", Taehyung ikutan ngegass, sabodolah ame nih ratu jahanam, eh?

"Ngga! Ngga bisa! Ngga aman adek gue ama lu, ngga percaya akunya", Yoongi masang kuda-kuda.

"Kak…suer…rumah kita sebelahan. Kalo tae mau ngapa-ngapain Kookie udah dari pertama dia jadi tetangga aku kali. Lagian rumah kakak tuh berlawanan arah kan?", jelas Taehyung, kali ini usahanya ngga boleh gagal.

"Tetep Ngga bisa!". kekehYoongi.

"Kamunya gimana dek?", Jimin ambil jalan tengah daripada nunggu dua mahluk ini berdebat mending tanya korbannya, eh, orangnya langsung.

"Terserah aja, yang penting kookie nyampe rumah", jawaban ambigu banget.

"Maunya nyampe rumah di anterin siapa, Kak Yoongi atau si Taetae?", Jimin memperjelas pertanyaannya tanpa memperdulikan dua mahluk yang tetep masih adu mulut.

"Uhm…", Jungkook liatin dua mahluk gaje yang lagi bertengkar di depannya.

"Kak Taehyung aja deh, kasihan Kak Yooongi", putus Jungkook.

"Ya udah ngomong gih ama orangnya", saran Jimin.

Nikmat dunia manalagi yang kau dustakan Kim Taehyung. Selama perjalanan tadi rasanya Taehyung pengen ngelambatin laju motornya, biar lama di jalan. Jungkook ngga pegangan di pinggang sih cuma pundak atau sesekali jaket Taehyung kalau si Taetae ngegas. Tapi skinship tetep aja skinship.

"Thanks ya Kak…oh iya, jadi bilangin tante Jin, kookie jadi belajar masaknya besok yah?", Jungkook dadah kecil sebelum memasuki pintu rumah.

"Sip dek", Taehyung ngacungin jempolnya mantap.

"Yahoooo…", Taehyung loncat-loncat bahagia, Kim Namjoon a.k.a bapaknya Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Tau ae barang kualitas bagus", Namjoon menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Eh Curut! Plis deh Yah ngangetin aku. Barang apaan?", Taehyung jalan bareng Ayahnya masuk rumah.

"Anak perawaan tetangga".

"Dih si Ayah mah, di kira Jungkook komoditi ekspor. Tapi iya sih Yah, terjamin kualitasnya hehehehe", duo Ayah dan anak itu ketawa nista bareng.

"Eh tunggu dulu? Ayah naksir Kookie juga?".

"Ayah naksir siapa?", itu Jin, Bunda kita tercinta yang mencium hal hal senonoh.

"Haminahakunamatata…Bunda kamu aja belum abis Tae, Ayah inget umur", Namjoon meluk istrinya mengecup pelipisnya sekilas sambil bisikin,"Jangan dengerin anak kita lagi sawan".

"Kirain", Taehyung menghela napas,"Oh ya Bund, besok Kookie katanya mau belajar masak di sini". Taehyung menyampaikan rencana terselubungnya.

"Yang bener? Maut banget rayuannya anak Bunda".

"Apaan sih Bund", Taehyung malu-malu najisin. Sudah terbayang rencana-rencana esok hari yang mungkin akan dilakukan seorang Kim Taehyung ketika ada Jeon Jungkook di rumahnya.

 **(BunnyLion)**

Taehyung yang biasanya bangun jam delapan kalau hari minggu sekarang jam enam udah cakep pake kaos dan celana jogger abu. Dia abis nemenin Bunda ke swalayan buat beli bahan-bahan kue. Bundanya sih ngga heran liat tingkah anaknya jadi excited, duh…yang lagi jatuh cinta. Si Ayah harus berterima kasih ini karena jatah tidurnya di hari minggu ini bertambah karena biasanya bunda bakalan bangunin Ayah buat temenin belanja.

Ngga lama bel pintu depan rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi,"Biar aku aja Bun", Taehyung nyegah bundanya bukain pintu.

"Bunda doain Cuma kang sayur", canda Jin.

"Dih bunda nih", Taehyung manyun imut digodain bundanya. Dia berjalan ke pintu kemudian bukain pintu.

"Pagi,Kak. Jadikan yah?".

Hamina,hamina,hamina,hamina. Taehyung ngefly, padahal si dede' Cuma pakai kaos bergambar Bugs Bunny dan celana selutut, rambutnya di gelung ke atas. No make up, paling Cuma lip balm.

"Kak? Sehat?". Jungkook gerakin tangannya di depan muka Taehyung.

"Eh? Eh? Iya…ehehehe…masuk dek", Taehyung nyingkir dari pintu ngasi jalan bidadarinya buat masuk.

"Tante sama Oom kemana?", Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan.

"Bunda di dapur, Ayah palingan masih ngorok. Yok ke dapur", Taehyung ngajak Jungkook ke dapurnya.

"Kookie udah dateng…sini-sini..belajar masak…", Jin narik lengan Jungkook buat di pasangin apron pink.

"Kamu diem aja sana Tae", Bunda Jin nyuruh anaknya duduk manis ae di kursi counter. Taehyung mah mau-mau aja. Kapan lagi mantengin pujaan hati sedeket ini.

"Pelan-pelan ya Tan ngajarin…Kookie Cuma bisa dikit-dikit", Jungkook merendah.

"Iya…pelan-pelan ntar jadi bisa. Yuk…".

Dua wanita yang paling di sayang Taehyung itu mulai memasak. Taehyung senyum-senyum gaje ngeliatin. Duh…tambah lovely si dedek.

"Kak bengong, kesambet!", Jungkook nyipratin Taehyung pakai air. "Walah, konsentrasi belajar napa, malah becandain orang" Taehyung pura-pura marah. Jungkook Cuma ketawa. Hati kakak dugeun-dugeun ngeliatnya.

"Taehyung itu suka cewek yang pinter masak lho…", halah si bunda ngegas. Dia ngelirik anaknya sekilas, Taehyung ngacungin jempol.

"Oh ya? Kookie sih ngga bisa masak, paling banter ramyun instan. Jangan nikah sama kookie kak, ntar kak taehyung kelaparan hihihi".

Jleb!

Taehyung yang pertama berubah ekpresi mukanya lanjut ke bundanya. Duh salah nih, maunya ngegas malah tiba-tiba lampu merah.

Apa kookie ngga suka sama Taehyung sejak awal? Haduuh…kok baper sih jadinya.

"Kan kamu bisa belajar", Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikan kebaperannya.

"hahaha…mungkin…", Jungkook menghias kue di depannya.

"Butuh proses, kamunya berbakat kok", puji Jin.

"Tante, kayak akunya mau nikah beneran sama Kak Taehyung", Jungkook tertawa lepas. Itu kode, benerkan? Taehyung masih bisa berharapkan bidadarinya suka sama dia?

"Kalau kamunya mau aku sih oke", oalah gas poulll si Taehyung.

"Situ oke?", Jungkook tadinya mau nyipratin aer lagi karena dia abis cuci tangan, kuenya sudah selesai untung Taehyung buru-buru menghindar.

 **(BunnyLion)**

Taehyung baper, Taehyung kepikiran Taehyung galo bundaaaaaa.

Percakpan selama belajar masak tadi bener-bener ambigu. Kok kayaknya Jungkook udah nolak Taehyung dari awal?.

"Haishh…baper akunya. Chat ah", Taehyung memutuskan untuk chat degemnya.

 **LionTae**

 _Dek?_

 **Kookiekookies**

 _Ya?_

 **LionTae**

 _Lagi ngapain?_

Haduh standar banget – KTH

 **Kookiekookies**

 _Chating_

 **LionTae**

 _Oh..kakak juga_

 _Ma sapa chatingan?_

 **Kookiekookies**

 _Sm tmn_

 **LionTae**

 _Kk bru jd tmn qm trnyta_

 **Kookiekookies**

 _Maksudna kk?_

 **LionTae**

 _G, g ada_

 _Kk seneng jd tmn qm_

 **Kookiekookies**

 _Aq jg seneng jd tmn kk_

 **LionTae**

 _Eh, dah mlm bobo gih_

 _Bsok tlt. Eh mo kk jmput bsk?_

 **Kookiekookies**

 _Hehe iya_

 _G sah kk, aq mo bw mtor bsk._

 _Eh tpi mksi twrnnya kk_

 _Baik bgt kkq ini mah_

 **LionTae**

 _Oh gtu. Yasud_

 _Ati2 y bsk_

 **Kookiekookies**

 _Thanx kkq_

 _Gud nait_

 **LionTae**

 _Yoyoi. Gud nait 2_

Ah…bankai…nambah baper – KTH

Kak taehyung pdkt? – JJK

* * *

Wassup! ( nyapa ala rapmon)

Yang gregetan sama si dede boleh cubit, hahahaha….duh si dede ambigu yah…sengaja mah abinya…ketawa ngakak bareng Kak Hoseok.

Chap depan, masih ditunggu usaha pedekate Kakak Taehyung ke dede Kookie bareng Jimin yang ngenes ragara Kak Yoongi.

Saran dan kritik dimohon…'dan review tentu saja.


End file.
